Strange Day in Kitchen Corridor
by Nayeri
Summary: Harry Potter is hit with a weakened spell, giving him cat ears and tail. He ends up in the Kitchen Corridor, and finds Professor Snape. Strange things happen when your influenced by a feline spell. Written for A Feline Predicament challenge.


(Authors note: Disclaimer: None of it's mine, it all belongs to Rowling. Only thing that's mine is the story idea. This completly ignores events in GoF. Beatitas Amoveo means Feline Shift. Just thought to say that.)

"The incantation is Beatitas Amoveo. Begin." said Professor McGonagall. The fourth year Gryffindor/Slytherin students began practicing on pillows set out for them. The idea was to transform the pillow into a cat. Normally this spell wouldn't be learned till they were much further in their Hogwarts' careers, but the Headmaster had given orders that it be done that year. It appeared he had his own reasons for that. Dumbledore's reasons meant headaches, sooner or later, for teachers and students alike.

How a spell missed it's target, no one knew. The only thing they did know was without the hastily conjured Protego from one raven-haired student, said student would have been a raven-furred cat. Because of the hastiness of the spell however, the Protego was incomplete, and parts of the spell got through. This landed Harry Potter, fourth year student and 'Golden Boy' with a pair of ears and a tail. Unfortunately, Harry fled the classroom, spooked by the amplified sounds, before the Transfiguration teacher could return him to normal.

When Harry finally realized what he had done, he was nervous about the trouble he was likely to be in. However, when he entered a restroom, he caught a look of himself in the mirror. He was mortified, and he rubbed at the back of his robes to find he did indeed have a tail. He began to alternately hiss and curse at the same time, hissing in cat and snake fashion "Sssquid, sssnap, drat, damn, and Basssskilissssk fangsss!"

It took the cussing wizard a moment to calm down, and rationalize. 'So I look like a part feline. Hmm, at least the ears are black. And the tail can be hidden.' Flattening out his ears, and curling his tail about a shin, he hid his furry appendages quite well. He then felt a craving for some cream. He headed for the fruit basket picture, intent on sating that craving.

***

Severus Snape, Potion Master and 'Greasy Git Extrodinare', stalked the hallways, intent on finding some mischief makers. His seventh year potion class had just ended, and his next class didn't start for another half-hour. That was plenty of time for students to get into trouble. His black eyes glinted as he spotted his least favorite student coming down the hallway. What was the 'Golden Boy' doing wandering about instead of heading for his next class?

Snape grinned inwardly, feeling like the day was just getting better and better. Even if it was something petty, the boy was breaking a rule or two by being down this corridor. Potter wouldn't be able to protest the taken points without risking more. This was just delicious. Snape kept heading down the corridor, intent on his prey.

***

Harry blinked, and watched the Potion Master approaching. He squirmed at the sight of him. The cat in him made up it's mind, and he soon found himself dropping to hands and feet and charging the Professor. His human mind screamed at him to stop, but it was impossible. Without knowing quite what happened, he had pounced Severus Snape, and nipped him sharply on the nose. He then left a baffled Snape on the ground, staring after him as he ran back the way he had come.

***

Severus watched, bemused, as Potter ran. He caught sight of a tail-tip beneath the boy's robes, and shook his head. Getting up, he dusted off, and hoped no one had seen that un-dignified scene. He mutters "Crazy Gryffindors are going to be the death of me." With that he stalked back to his dungeon sanctuary, knowing that fool Potter wouldn't mention that little scenario. If no one had seen, then they both would keep their shredded dignity together. At least, Snape hoped so.

(End Author's note: Sorry for shortness of it. I wrote it at 6 in the morning. Be patient. :) )


End file.
